Fate
by TyyTyy
Summary: (will you write something with smut since you're freaking great at it ily) Tumblr request. Heavy nsfw. O.o Sasuke and Sakura meet again after being pulled apart years prior. Will their love be rekindled, or was it already over for them?


***Fate***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"People are staring." Those whispered words came from a husky voice just after a broken kiss.

Sakura stared up at her ex-lover through hooded eyes, her arms wrapped snuggly around his neck while his were still secured around her waist.

It was at a mutual friend's wedding that they'd happened to come across each other, and after being apart for four years. Their eyes had met and in that instant, they were both taken aback by nostalgia, by the feelings they'd thought they'd buried so long ago.

They had been high school sweethearts who'd been unconditionally in love with each other, but after graduation, they'd been sent to colleges by their parents that were purposefully worlds apart and because of it, in the end… their relationship fell apart.

That being said, the two of them had been crazy about each other, the breakup had taken a toll on both of them, and neither one of them was ever able to forget the other. So now, when they met again so unexpectedly like this, all those past feelings resurfaced.

They couldn't stop watching each other, all throughout the ceremony and even when the reception started. After they'd both drank until halfway through the reception, the tension of it all got to be too much, and Sasuke went up to her.

One look was all it took for them to know everything they were feeling was mutual. That's when Sakura wound her arms around his neck and hugged him meaningfully. His arms snaked around her waist and for so long, they just stood there, holding each other closely, savoring the feel of one another. They'd been missing each other for so long, been broken for so long, but here they were, and this was fate.

Not a word was spoken, for several minutes time seemed to sit completely still as they stared into each other's eyes. Both of them could remember just how easily they'd fallen in love, how hard it had been to be pulled apart and how they were never able to move on. Sakura was never able to be with anyone else, and so her love life had become nonexistent, and while Sasuke had tried, at least physically to be with someone else, he was too emotionally detached. Whenever he saw someone, all he saw was Sakura and in the end, he'd done more harm than good in trying to move on.

"Been a long time." Sakura finally whispered, the prettiest of smiles gracing her lips.

Sasuke didn't respond immediately, for he was at a loss for words. He wondered many things, the main thing on his mind was this encounter. He wondered what it meant, what would happen, and why he couldn't soothe his racing heart. He still loved her, he knew he did. And he could see in her eyes that she still loved him too. He'd finished college, but he had no idea what Sakura was up to these days, and he lived far from their current location.

This meeting could go one of two ways. Either they could rekindle what they'd once had and finally be happy together, or they'd once again be broken hearted by having to lose each other a second time. They were both hoping it wasn't the latter.

"I've missed you." Was his quiet reply.

Sakura's smile broadened then and a gleam took to her emerald eyes. "Prove it."

That was when he kissed her, deeply, passionately and oh so slowly. It was the first kiss they'd shared in years, but their lips moved together knowingly, as if they'd never been separated before. They held each other with a desperation they hadn't felt since their last day together and by the time Sasuke pulled away, she was breathless and swooning even in his arms.

"People are staring."

Sakura ignored him to start with, taking a few precious moments to just admire him. He was so close, after so long. He smelled so good, yet looked even better. He was her ex, he was no longer hers, but still… Sakura never wanted to let him go, and he wasn't releasing her either.

However, after a moment she did glance around the reception room to take in the many onlookers they had. All their friends had witnessed the kiss apparently, they could be seen grinning and gossiping while watching the two of them. Even strangers were standing in place, all eyes on the couple. Sakura did not like an audience, and neither did Sasuke, but they'd just been unable to help themselves and now, neither one of them wanted to let go.

After taking a few seconds to think over her next move, Sakura released Sasuke to take his hand in hers and then she was pulling him along behind her.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked, amusement thick in his tone, but Sakura never bothered answering.

She led him just out of the reception hall and outside. Slowly, and while checking around them for any people, Sakura tugged him along until they were at the back of the building. People were still around, but not in sight and with alcohol fueling her movements, Sakura jumped him instantly when they were hidden, throwing herself against him and kissing him once more, this time though much more desperately. Kami only knew how much she'd missed him. There was no way Sasuke could ever understand.

Only, he did. More than she would ever know, for he'd missed her just as much and it showed in the way he met her kisses heatedly, how he held her against him so strongly, the way he gasped her name in between touches of their lips.

Sakura groaned, their lips separating with an audible smack as he forced her up against the back of the building, keeping her pinned there as his hands came to cup her face and finger her hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist and that was all it took to have him hard up and wanting her then and there, if he hadn't already. Sakura was the same, already panting with desire, sex damp as too many memories flooded through her mind and clouded her vision.

"Fuck me." She begged, head lolling back against the wall as his mouth trailed down her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses.

Her words had him inhaling sharply. "Here, now?"

He was astounded, but thrilled. He would not turn her down, no matter the consequence. He'd been without her too long, he'd been dreaming about her and this moment for years. There was nothing that could stop him from taking her up on such an offer.

She nodded quickly, breathless and clinging to him as he nibbled her earlobe. "Here. Right now."

He dropped a hand between them, fingers inching under her short dress. The second he came in contact with her damp panties he cursed under his breath and pulled his hand away. Sasuke honestly couldn't believe this was actually happening. It had completely taken him by surprise to even see Sakura again, and to find that she still wanted him as much as she used to, as much as he wanted her. It was nothing but a dream come true.

Sakura pouted when he helped her to her feet gently, but he only smirked back at her. Obsidian eyes nearly melting her emeralds. "Turn around." He whispered darkly, breath hot at her ear and with a shudder, she obliged.

After bracing herself against the stone wall, Sakura grinned to herself, rolling her eyes as she thought about the situation she was in just then. Sasuke had always worked her body like a god. He knew just what to say or do to get her falling to pieces and she was already halfway there unfortunately. They had barely touched and yet, she was trembling from her hands to her knees. She could already feel him inside her. Though the thought was fleeting, Sakura felt certain there was no way in hell she could ever let him walk away from her again.

Sasuke bunched her dress up around her waist after pulling her legs back to make her bend over move. It took all she had to prop herself up against that wall as he forced her panties down to her ankles. She only vaguely heard him hiss something unintelligible before his hands were roaming her ass and legs in a worshipping manor.

"Sasuke…" She moaned as he forced her legs wider apart, knowing it had been so long and yet he was seeing all of her so freely and she didn't give a damn.

"You know… we could get arrested for this." He murmured softly, and his voice alone was enough to have her soaked and begging to have him. Again, she didn't give a damn.

"We just… have to be quiet." She breathed, to which Sasuke chuckled.

"So then, jail it is."

Sakura rolled her eyes and just as she was about to bark out a retort, his finger slipped between her folds, expertly finding and stimulating her clit before sliding back to her entrance and circling it teasingly. Quiet was out of the question. But jail was far from her mind as he continued his ministrations and it was only a matter of seconds before she was on the edge of bliss.

"Sasuke! Ah…"

His hand was gone then and she whimpered a protest before she heard him fumbling with his belt. She bit her lip, effectively silencing herself. He'd always given her a hard time about being patient, and she'd always tried to be, but right then, she had no patience at all. She had to have him immediately. When she finally felt him against her, prodding against her entrance, she cried out quietly, whispering pleas of need and lust and even love.

Fuck, she'd always loved him. Always would.

He entered her then, erasing all thoughts and reality. The feel of him entering her so slowly was so engrossing, so maddening, so fucking good that all she could do was wail out her approval. Sasuke was shaking his head at this. Sakura had never been on the quiet side when it came to sex, but right now, he needed her quiet. He wanted to enjoy this, getting busted would ruin things on so many different levels.

So, halfway in, he stopped completely and she glanced back at him with eyes that were sure to be his undoing. A wave of chills washed over him at the sensual and needy look in those gorgeous green pools he'd always been so fond of. She was biting her bottom lip hard as she gazed at him and after a moment she nodded, understanding the silent meaning in his actions. When her head turned back to face the wall ahead of her, Sasuke resumed his mission of burying himself inside her and he swore to Kami then and there that nothing had ever felt more right.

Being inside her had always been his favorite place in the world, his little piece of heaven, but his memory did nothing to prepare him for the feel of her just then. She was so tight it took his breath away and he didn't dare move to start with. He held her hips tight, holding her against him and keeping himself completely sheathed inside her as his cock throbbed at the feel of her so secure around him. He could have come that instant. But he forced his body to calm, not to move, to refresh so he could move again and bring them both to the edge together, just as they'd always done before.

Sakura was in no better shape than he, a quivering mess who couldn't even hold herself up right against the wall before her. Just as he slowly began to pull back, he wondered idly if she'd ever been with anyone else… or if he'd been her first, and her last. Either way, he knew it had been just as long for her as it had for him, probably longer and she was in need of release. Right now, she was lost in sensation, forcing herself to be as quiet as she could was the only thing she was managing but Sasuke liked it. No, he loved it- having this power over her.

She couldn't take it. His painfully slow movements were sure to drive her insane. She needed him desperately, and so with the sad bit of strength she possessed at the moment, she forced herself back to meet his slow thrust making it much more stronger than it would have been had it been left up to Sasuke. It had been a long time, and he was hard as steel and even thicker than she remembered but Kami did it feel good. All she wanted was for him to fuck her as if he never had before.

But, Sasuke was serious about control.

Just thinking about it had her scoffing out a gasp as their union became deep enough for him to hit a spot inside her that had her seeing stars. "Oh, fuck!" She cried out, body rebelling against the overwhelming feeling, but Sasuke had no mercy and his slow strokes remained just that deep. With each thrust, his movements sped up a fraction.

Within seconds, Sakura was screaming his name, calling out to Kami and begging him to do things that were just too inappropriate for their friend's wedding reception, as if they weren't already past being inappropriate. With her being that loud, Sasuke knew there was no way they (or rather she) hadn't been heard.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed, fearful that someone would stumble upon them at any second. He had to end this, for the good of everyone.

So he picked up his pace until he was pounding into her, his right hand releasing her hip to swoop under her and find her clit. The second he touched her, she exploded around him, crying out though it was muffled as she now had a firm bite on her own arm. Sasuke lost it, moving inside her tight, wet heat so quickly, and the feel of her cunt fluttering against him with her climax, he could hold it out no longer. He filled her one last time, holding her tight against him as his seed spilled into her and he groaned out her name.

Surprisingly enough, neither of them were shy or standoffish after that heated moment. They both straightened themselves and returned into the reception hall with flushed cheeks, disheveled clothes and messy hair. And neither of them gave a damn even then.

It was as soon as they were finished that Sasuke had made a proposal, though he wasn't sure if it was him or the alcohol talking. He assumed it was both. "Let's get out of here. Come back to my hotel with me."

Sakura was giddy with the suggestion and so they hurried back in to wish their friends happiness in their new life together. They had a couple more drinks while doing so and then they got in Sasuke's car to leave, luckily without having been seen, or hopefully anyway.

"Can't believe you made me do that." Sasuke grumbled as he got on the road.

Sakura glared at him and shook her head when she noticed the smirk that seemed to be permanently on his lips. "Don't be an ass. We both know I didn't make you do anything."

"Oh?" His brow went up in challenge. "Like I could refuse with you all 'fuck me, fuck me'"

Sakura just gawked at him then, having no words to shoot back at him. For one, the way he tried to imitate her voice was annoying and funny as hell, and two she knew damn well he wanted it just as bad as she did.

"Bastard." She muttered when she finally recovered herself, but she was grinning from ear to ear. She knew he was just teasing her, and she liked it. "You won't catch me asking again!"

"I wouldn't say that quite yet. We haven't made it to the hotel, and who knows what you'll be saying when we do."

"You've pissed me off now, so I will not be saying shit. If anybody will be asking for it, it will be you!"

Sasuke's eyes darkened as he glanced over at her and met her glare head on. "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

Sakura's fist clenched in her lap as her glare deepened. She was beyond pissed because she knew, he was more than likely right on the money. Hell, a part of her wanted him to pull over and take her in his car. But, she could wait. She just didn't know if she could wait as long as he could, because she'd never been able to do so before.

When it came to Sasuke… she just wanted him so badly, needed him more than anything else. She would have preferred him even over the air she breathed if anyone would have asked, and she'd even told her mom that long ago… It was one of the reasons their parents had forced them apart, they couldn't separate the two of them, and they had cared about nothing else but each other. Even now though, the two of them didn't understand what was so wrong about that.

That's just how love was… when you found that person, and they both believed they were that person for each other.

They both had a lot on their minds and so, the remainder of the ride was silent aside from the radio. Sakura almost wished her mind was sober so that she would have really been able to wrap her head around everything, but at the same time, she felt like if she didn't have a few drinks at least, she would be nothing but emotional, in all the wrong ways. Right now, she was just enjoying this day for what it was. A fateful reunion she'd been waiting what seemed like ages for.

When they made it to the hotel, Sakura was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Sasuke even get out of the car until he was opening her door and offering her his hand. She unbuckled her seatbelt and took it without hesitation. Then they walked into the hotel together.

Once they were finally in Sasuke's room, Sakura hurried to plop down onto the couch and remove her heels. She'd been in the annoying, but good looking shoes all day and she was beyond ready to let her feet breathe and relax. They were aching unlike any other time she could remember at the moment.

"You should have a bath, I'll bring you a drink."

Sakura looked up from the couch to look at Sasuke when he spoke. He looked far too good to be true, especially after all the time she'd had to go without him. After finally convincing herself she was over him and soon she could move on, he just had to come waltzing back into her life to remind her that she would never forget him, she would never get over him. Nobody else could ever have her. He'd already told her so before, and those words had haunted her since. How could she try and be with anyone else, when he'd been completely right.

She was his, he had her heart already and nobody else would be getting it.

"Would you like me to prepare it for you?" He asked in addition when she said nothing in return.

With a blush tinting her already flushed cheeks, Sakura stood, shaking her head. "No, I can do it myself." She insisted before hurrying down the hall to find the room. It was a nice suite he had, but Sakura couldn't think much of it, all she could think about was the fact that she was here, with Sasuke and he was offering to run her a bath and all.

He would have done it, without a second thought. Would have even carried her to the tub, stripped and washed her himself. He'd done so before, but Sakura just didn't feel comfortable at the moment. She wasn't sure what to think or do. She wanted Sasuke, Kami did she want him, in every way possible. But, with her intoxicated state waning, she was becoming more and more uncertain of what she was really doing, of what she was going to do if he left her again.

Sighing at her wayward thoughts, she got the water running and went about stripping out of her dress and underwear. She had just sunk into the water when Sasuke entered the bathroom without so much as a knock. He was carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. He kicked the door shut behind him after he entered, and sat on the edge of the bathtub to pour them both a glass. Sakura sipped hers immediately, needing the effects of the alcohol to return to her system as quickly as possible.

"Tell me what you're up to actively. Are you still in school? Are you working?"

Sakura stared at her glass of wine, sipping it a few times before answering. "I'm working, but I've already finished school."

Sasuke nodded. He had done the same and all he did these days was work. He'd even had put his vacation days in months in advance to be able to make it to his friend's wedding and he was damn sure glad he'd decided to attend, even though at first, he just didn't want to go.

"What about you?"

"Same."

Sakura sipped her wine again, until it was gone and Sasuke had to give her a refill. "Where are you living now?"

"Still overseas, I ended up starting to work there and I liked it… and I didn't think there would be any point in me coming back here. Though now I think I should have."

She shook her head at that. "If you think that because of me, it wouldn't have done any good. I'm still across seas too, in the whole other direction. I'm only back here for the wedding."

Sasuke's heart constricted at this newfound knowledge. He felt a lump form in his throat as he refilled his own glass then. "We really are worlds apart then, even now…"

"Yeah…"

Sasuke drained his fresh glass of wine before turning to look at her, her pretty green eyes were sad but beautiful as he met them. He watched her as she finished her second glass. "I'm still sorry. Do you know that?" He needed her to know. He needed to know she knew.

"Sasuke don't. It's not your fault, it never has been. I've never blamed you."

"But… I blame myself."

He has regretted things ending as they had for years. He loved her, she loved him. He'd been devastated but he hated the thought of knowing Sakura was feeling even a morsel of what he was. He blamed himself for not fighting his parents more, for not fighting harder for Sakura. More than anything, he just wanted to be with her, even now. Because he loved her, now just as much as he had so long ago. He knew it, there was no way he could let her go again. He could not lose her a second time.

"I love you." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Sasuke met her gaze, his own eyes tired and so sad. "I love you…" He told her quietly before adding, "I've always loved you."

Clumsily and hastily, Sakura discarded her glass onto the side of the bathtub then grabbed Sasuke's hand and snatched him down towards her and she knelt up to meet him halfway. She kissed him hard, their teeth clashing together at the impact. Sasuke groaned, his own glass hitting the floor and shattering, but neither of them even flinched at the sound.

He was pulled forward, and straining to brace himself up on either side of the tub with the way she was forcing him to her, all the while her lips never leaving his. Soon he relented and just allowed her to pull him into the tub with her, clothes and all.

Her fingers slid down around his neck to his tie and quickly began to undo it. She slung it off to the side and proceeded to unbutton his soaked shirt with trembling fingers. It was extra hard with the way Sasuke so easily kissed her until she was good for nothing else. He let her do as she pleased, let her take her time to remove his shirt, because he was in no rush this time.

A low growl sounded deep in his throat when her lips fell from his, to his neck. His brows furrowed as his head tipped to the opposite side, giving her easier access. Sakura had never been this straightforward before, doing such things as kissing and nipping on his neck, he was always the one to do those things to her, but he quite liked it. Still, she was only halfway through the buttons on his shirt.

Sasuke reached up to slide his fingers across her erect nipples. She gasped against his neck which was wet from her tongue and the combination nearly set him on fire, but he controlled himself and continued to tease her nipples gently while she fumbled with his shirt.

It was only a second later that she got frustrated and ripped the rest of the shirt apart in her annoyance. Sasuke laughed at this but helped her shrug his shirt the rest of the way off of him and his arms until they finally just let it drift off in the water. When she reached for his belt though, he grabbed a hold of her hand to stop her, grinning against her lips that had since met with his again.

"Whoa now."

"Stop it!" Sakura whined and used all her strength to force him to her side and then on his back in the water while she straddled him.

Her hands fisted into his hair and her lips came crashing down on his once again. When his tongue touched hers, she released him to reach down and start her struggle with his belt. It was even harder to get his belt and pants undone with them being wet and under water, but she managed after a few minutes. She couldn't force them off of him from how he sat under the water though and so she just continued to kiss him and mold her naked body to his. His skin felt so good against hers, so nostalgic and yet so new.

Sakura's kisses turned more heated, until she was suckling and nipping at his lips. The hotter she got, the more Sasuke wanted her, but he was a patient man. With his arms around her tiny waist, he held her down on him, making sure she could feel just what she was doing to him. She groaned every time she did feel him. Her lips parted from his and she opened her eyes for him to see. They were lidded and oh so sexy that all Sasuke could do was close his eyes to escape them before he lost all his restraint.

She enjoyed admiring him for the man he'd became. That perfect jawline, those sharp eyes, his still long hair that wasn't as messy as it once was. He'd grown, but he still looked like her Sasuke, and she still loved him. He was stunning now, just as he always had been, maybe even more so. Her eyes trailed down his naked and wet torso, hands following. He felt so good, smelled intoxicating and looked good enough to taste.

Not even knowing what to do with herself in this position, she just took her time enjoying it for what it was. She couldn't get him completely naked as she'd like and she wanted him so badly. Her hands took purchase on his shoulders and she grinded herself down against his erection. Just that was enough to have her insides coiling. Her lips formed a perfect O as she rocked her hips against him once more, needing whatever stimulation she could get.

Sasuke grunted at her actions and his hold on her tightened. He was feeling far too strained under his soaked slacks and waiting it out was turning out to be much harder than he'd anticipated. So, to speed things up, he dipped his hands down under her ass to find her sex, his finger slipping inside her with ease. He gasped right along with her.

Sakura's whole body was trembling against him and by then she could do nothing other than cling to him and rock her hips back and forth to enjoy his ministrations even more. Sasuke needed to be inside her, he needed to feel her again, and again. His lips found her neck as he continued to work her with his fingers, bringing her close all too soon as he sucked on the skin at the base of her throat.

"Sasuke," She whimpered his name, nails digging into his shoulders as her body clenched up, a telltale sign that she was about to come.

"No." He croaked, removing his hand so fast she couldn't comprehend it.

Slowly her high began to fade and she opened cloudy eyes to glare at him. "Bastard."

Sasuke smirked. "Impatient ass."

Her glare turned into a glower then and she rocked her body down hard on him until he inhaled sharply. He was too hard and strained for her to do that anymore. When he was the one to glare at her then, she was grinning, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Let's not pretend here."

Sasuke leaned back in against the porcelain tub, face lighting up with amusement. "Who's pretending? I'm in no rush. I'd say I'm pretty good at waiting."

"Hmph. Well, so am I!"

"No, you're not."

"I'd say I am, asshole. I've been waiting for you since you've been gone. But, I bet you haven't." She turned her nose up at him, not needing or wanting him to elaborate on that matter. She already knew. Sasuke was sexy as fuck, women had always thrown themselves at him. He may not have tried to settle down or anything, but she was no fool. Sasuke was going to fuck.

Her words made him feel like shit. She really hadn't been with anyone else. That warmed him in the best of ways, but at the same time made him feel even guiltier than he'd already felt. "I've never wanted anyone like I want you. It's always been you and you know it."

Bottom lip quivering, Sakura turned her head to meet his eyes again. She believed him. She'd known he loved her, and she knew he never wanted to lose her, just as she never wanted to lose him. But this was too much for her. To have him back, and knowing that he still felt that she was his one, it touched her deeply. Touched even her very soul. She needed him.

"Take your damn pants off."

Sasuke's left brow arched at her order. "Make me."

Sakura's brows narrowed in challenge. "You really want to play this game?"

He scratched his chin pensively, unable to conceal his smirk. After a moment, he finally shrugged indifferently. "Could be interesting."

Sakura shook her head and chuckled, but was feeling nowhere near humorous. She backed off of him and positioned herself at the other end of the tub, pulling even her legs out of his reach. Sasuke's eyes darkened noticeably as he watched her right hand trail down her body until it reached her sex and she began touching herself.

It was all he could do to remain in place as he watched her. The way her head fell back against the tub, the way her hand moved under the water with practiced precision. Her left hand teasing her own breasts mockingly. Her lips parting as she moaned while pleasuring herself. It was a sight so sinfully alluring, that he could not look away. His breathing became shallower the more he watched, rather enjoying the show even though he'd prefer it to be him pleasuring her.

She was beautiful, always had been but she'd turned out to be a gorgeous woman and he still adored her. Nobody would ever give him the satisfaction that she did and therefore, he'd already made it up in his mind that he would not, under any circumstance be letting her go again.

Purposefully, she called out his name and moaned with each touch she gave herself. Sasuke knew he was fighting a losing battle when she got louder. He'd fucked her enough times to know when she was close to orgasm, and he'd be damned if he was going to allow her to get herself off. Even if he would have liked to see it.

He stood up in the tub, water sloshing everywhere but the whole bathroom was already soaked, and neither one of them gave a damn. His quick move made Sakura stop, her impending orgasm fading quickly at the loss, but she was more than hot and bothered just watching him peel off his drenched pants and briefs in one go.

She had to pray to Kami when her eyes took in his length, long, thick and more than ready. The sight of it had her mouth watering, her eyes bulging, and her thighs pressing together. He came to tower over her sitting form, cock just above her head. He had a perfect body that was a sight for sore eyes.

"Suck me."

Those two words were like fire to her body. She convulsed, taken aback by the wave of pleasure and desire she felt by his command. She scrambled to her knees, eyes locking on his when she wrapped her hand around his length and kissed the tip teasingly. He watched her with smoldering eyes as she did as he asked, first licking and kissing at the head of his cock before she finally started taking more of him in her mouth, sucking him just as she'd done so long ago.

Her hand worked with her, stroking him as she took him into her mouth, sheathing her teeth behind her lips and sucking hard every time she pulled back. It had been no time at all to her before he grabbed a handful of her hair at the back of her head and forced her off of him, her lips smacking when his cock left her mouth.

Sasuke got back down in the tub and pulled her over him, positioning his cock right where they both wanted it. Sakura moaned loudly as she forced herself down on him, not giving him the opportunity to stop her. She took him in completely and he filled her to the brim, leaving her a wailing mess.

"Fuck." Sasuke hissed, hands gripping so hard at her hips she'd probably bruise because of it.

She squeezed him like a vice, and he was already worked up enough to hold her in place, to not let her move for several beats. Once his body calmed, and he was sure he wouldn't come immediately, he let her go and she wasted no time in moving.

Her lips found his as she moved, hips rocking back and forth at first before she started bouncing on him, each movement she climbed until he was almost completely out of her and then she slammed herself down on him again, taking all that he had to offer.

Sasuke was cursing and panting and she was lost with bliss. She missed him, all of him, including the sex. Kami, did she love to have him inside her. Already close, her movements slowed, wanting- needing to savor every second of their union that she could. But he was close too and when she felt him throbbing inside of her, she bit down on his shoulder, sex tightening even more around him. Her cries were drawn out and loud then and she became weak, too weak to move any further but Sasuke knew what was happening and he couldn't wait any longer.

He held her by her hips and forced her up and back down on him hard, and with only three more thrusts, he came, just as she did, her body convulsing continuously, bucking down on him and making his own release seem as endless as hers.

After that the water was cold so they both opted for a shower together.

Once they were both fresh and clean they lay in the bed together, neither of them bothered to put anything on and cover themselves. They'd opened another bottle of wine and were already half way through, as if either of them had needed any more alcohol for the night. Or morning. Hell, they didn't even know what time it was.

"So, it's been what… four years since we last saw each other?" Sakura mused, grinning to herself behind her glass of wine.

Sasuke nodded thoughtfully. "Almost five."

"So long…" Sakura mumbled. Now that she thought about it, she had no idea how she'd ever survived so long without him. She loved him so much, when he was with her, when he was gone for so long, and even now. "Did you enjoy your free time?"

"Fuck no." He scoffed, draining his glass before looking back to her. "It was like hell without you."

Sakura blushed at that. "I honestly didn't think you'd feel the same as me. I thought you'd gotten over me long ago."

"I tried. Couldn't. But I never really wanted to anyway."

"Oh…"

"You never tried?" He asked then, head cocked to the side as he watched her from the head of the bed, whereas she was at the foot, laying on her front.

"You're my soulmate. How could I ever move on from you?" To Sakura, there had been no point in trying.

"You would have been better off." He sighed and went about refilling his glass, after that he leaned up to pour the remainder in her glass.

"So would you."

"I don't think so."

"Well neither do I."

They both laughed then, eyes locked with mutual adoration. It was hard to forget someone you'd been madly in love with, when they'd only been taken from you. It was impossible for them to get over it, to move past it. They really never broke up because they never wanted to.

"I don't think I can lose you again…" Sakura admitted quietly, eyes never wavering in the way she watched him.

Sasuke stretched out his hand towards her and she got up to crawl over to him and take it. "That's a good thing, because I've already decided not to let that happen."

Sakura reached over him to place her glass on the bedside table, Sasuke got rid of his as well and then she grabbed a hold of his face and touched her lips to his ever so softly. Sasuke's hands embraced her naked body and held her loosely as each soft caress of a kiss melted him more and more. She was fire to his icy heart, bringing him back to what and who he once was when he had her all those years ago.

He could hardly kiss her back, for each peck was soft and quick and she was laying them on him more rapidly by the second. She smelled a citrusy mixture of oranges and lemons. It wasn't overpowering, but sexy and arousing to him. He loved the way her slender fingers traced over his naked chest as she peppered kisses on his lips, chin, and cheeks. She tasted like the fruity wine they'd been drinking and pretty soon, Sasuke found himself taking control.

Her kisses were sweet, sexy and touching, but he needed more- so much more.

He would never get enough of her.

Sakura yelped in surprise when his hands suddenly scooped under her thighs and he hoisted her up at the same time he slid down on the bed. She had to think fast and catch herself against the wall before she went head first into it. Her heart pounded as she realized where he was going and before she could prepare herself, he was breathing hotly against her sex.

How just a breath could put her in a daze, she wasn't sure. But, she shuddered at the feel of his long hair against her thighs, his breathing which seemed to pick up the instant he was in position and the way his fingers dug into her thighs.

"Oh my," She squeaked, face turning beet red.

Sasuke turned his head to kiss her right thigh, and repeated the process with her left. Then he brushed his lips across her folds, followed by his tongue, touching all around where she really wanted him. Her arms wobbled as she fought to hold her weight which became just too much as yearning coursed through her, taking every ounce of strength she possessed.

"Sa… Ah!"

The second his tongue touched her wet sex, she gasped out a moan and greedily pushed herself down for more. It was intense, and Sasuke had always known just how to make her feel the most pleasure. He lapped at her sensitive and swollen bud with piercing attention.

All sound was stolen from her, Sakura couldn't even breathe as the fire in her belly erupted and soon consumed her whole. With each lick she climbed higher, closer to orgasm and she prayed to Kami he wouldn't deny her as she remembered him doing so many times in the past.

Sasuke thought about stopping. He thought about getting her to the brink and then pulling away to feel her come while he was inside her, but then he thought better of it. He didn't want to disappoint her and he also had all intentions of making her come again anyway.

Soon as her body clenched up and finally found her voice, he pulled her down on his mouth, laving at her sweet cunt until it rippled and flittered against his tongue and lips. He held her firmly in place, suckling her clit until she was screaming and bucking viciously as he made damn certain her climax was all it could be and more.

It was almost too much. Sakura could only wail out incoherently as Sasuke forced her to endure the most excessive and extreme orgasm she'd ever experienced. By the time it was over and he'd finally removed his mouth for her body to relax and calm, tears were streaming down her face thanks to the harsh but exceptional experience.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked and Sakura glared at the wall as she panted, for she was able to feel and hear the smirk he had just then.

"Yeah, but you're about not to be!" She declared just before his tongue slid across her still throbbing clit and she convulsed, unable to take any more at that moment, she was too tender and still recovering as it was.

Sasuke chuckled under her, but made no move as if he had no intentions of budging from his spot. "Calm down. You kill me being such a spitfire even in the most intimate of moments."

"Well stop pissing me off." She snapped, body still shaking in the aftermath of her climax. "Get up. That's enough, don't you think?"

"No… I don't think so actually."

"W-what?" She breathed, stiffening then. There was no way she could handle any more of that.

"Just relax, Sakura."

"How can I, when you're trying to kill me?"

"Hn. Ridiculous. Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

Sakura shook her head quickly. "I… I can't. No more. Let me just… let me please you."

Sasuke laughed. "If you want to please me then relax and let me play."

Sakura took a deep breath and forced herself to calm. She would give him this, even if it did end up killing her. Once again Sasuke went about kissing and nibbling at her inner thighs, reawakening her hunger while still giving her body time to cool off and warm back up until she craved another orgasm.

By the time his tongue returned to her sex, she was ready for it, nearly ready to beg for it, but instead of going for her clit, his tongue circled her entrance slowly. She groaned at this and jumped up at the sensation, but Sasuke had a firm grip on her thighs and he wasn't about to let her escape him.

Though it wasn't easy for her to do so, Sakura relented and forced herself to give in to feeling, to enjoy the pleasure he was giving her. It would have been so much easier if she didn't feel as if she would faint because of how overpowering it all was.

Sasuke knew she was struggling, that she wouldn't be able to handle but one more orgasm before she'd more than likely pass out on the spot. It wouldn't take him long to come and he'd already planned it all out anyway, it was just a matter of taking his time so she could enjoy it without it becoming too much for her.

One thing he was certain of was that she wanted him inside her, what with the way she cooed and rocked against him when he teased her entrance. Once he was certain she was relaxed and turned on enough for him to return to her clit, he did, while at the same time he brought his hand up to finger her opening, circling it with his index finger just as he had with his tongue. She cried out at the combination and only a few seconds later he had to stop to keep her from coming again.

He ducked out from under her, grabbed her around her waist and forced her on her back so quickly her head spun. She gazed up at him breathlessly as he loomed over her, wasting no time in getting to position. Her fingers twined in his hair when he rested his forehead against hers at the same time he entered her swiftly.

Finally, Sakura felt fulfilled, only noticing then that she'd needed to feel him inside her more than anything. Sasuke kissed her passionately, unable to keep still, for he needed to release after denying himself for too long.

Sakura wouldn't dream of complaining. Everything felt so right. She moved with him, meeting him thrust for thrust until finally they both came together strongly. They were both passed out almost instantly afterward, a tangled mess of limbs and quivering bodies.

…

Sakura woke up groggily, struggling to fight her eyes open. She was disoriented and hung over but the second she turned her head to find obsidian eyes staring at her, she was sitting up with a start, everything else forgotten. The previous night came back to her in a flash and washed over her like a ton of bricks. Now sober, she blushed furiously as her mind replayed the events of the day and night before.

"Hey." He whispered, voice husky and oh so sexy.

Sakura shuddered. "Um… Hey…"

Sasuke stretched onto his back and sighed. "We need to talk about what happened last night."

Hesitantly, Sakura nodded, watching him from his side. "Yeah… I think we should."

"We'll talk over breakfast. It should be here in twenty minutes, we should shower first."

"Um…" Sakura's blush deepened as she gazed down and noted her weakened legs that felt no sturdier than pudding.

"What's wrong?" She heard him ask before looking back at him and scowling when she saw the devious smirk on his lips. The bastard already knew and she half wanted to punch him right in his gorgeous face. "Don't worry, I'll carry you… and maybe a bath would be better suited."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **This will be the last tumblr piece I bring over to FF for a while, so follow me on tumblr to request, or see my other content that will be posted there only!**

 **ss-tyytyy**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
